American Dragon Season 3
by Nothergoodnames
Summary: After the events of Hong Kong, Jake returns back to New York City without Rose or inner peace. New enemies arise after the elimination of the Huntsclan to maintain the power of evil, but is Jake ready? An unfocused and distracted dragon is a slain dragon.
1. Moving on

**Moving On-**

**Hey guys! I'm planning on making this a full-scale American Dragon fan fiction but I'm not sure if anyone actually reads American Dragon anymore lol. If you like what you have read please review!**

Jake Long stood on one of the busiest sidewalks of New York, adjusting his shades as he surveyed the area. The faces of strangers stared blankly ahead, walking to their destination with no time for distractions or friendly gestures. The sun peaked over the Empire State Building, creating rays of lights that danced upon its children below. Jake strolled to school with a faint smile on his face, hands disappearing into his pockets while he looked into the distance.

There were many things that bothered Jake. They shouldn't be of concern, but his own personal issues troubled him more than he would like to admit. Being a dragon of any sorts could be tough, but the past events with the Huntsclan caused painful memories Jake wished he could forget.

"New York Times! Ready to go for your own personal satisfaction!" hollered a boy standing on the edge of the street. Tattered rags wrapped around his body with ash evident on his face. _He must have been in a dragon's fight_, Jake mused. Jake carelessly brushed passed him.

"Care to buy one sir?" the boy yelled desperately at him.

"No." He quickened his pace and darted into an alley. He wouldn't make it to school on time if he went the normal route.

"Dragon up," he whispered, the words so familiar on his lips. Red wings sprouted from his back as his face became distorted, turning into that of a dragon. His claws scratched the walls of the parallel buildings as they propelled him into the air. His emerald scales that outlined his spine gleamed under the rising sun.

Jake lazily flew over his beloved city, flapping his wings every so often whilst gliding. The cool air cushioned his body as he descended back to human reality. The main priority of flying during the day time was to subtlety fit in with everyone else, which may seem crazy if one didn't know the temporary illusion given to every magical creature.

Hiding behind a trashcan, Jake returned back to his human form and marched towards school. In the hallway Spud and Trixie were bickering over the idea of fried Twinkies, too busy to notice him at first. He didn't have the heart to join them, and quickly ducked into another corridor.

"Where do you think you're going Mister Long?" Mr. Rotwood said as he blocked Jake's path.

"To class sir, I just need to stop by my locker." Rotwood's beady eyes glared at Jake, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Did you, did you just address me as sir?" Jake nodded in response.

"Well, I'll see you in class Mr. Long," Rotwood said flabbergasted. He waddled his way through the throngs of freshmen at Millard Fillmore High and closed his classroom door.

Jake smiled and eased his way out of the crowd and next to his locker. Just as he finished his combination, a blond beefy kid appeared beside him.

"Hey Mommy's boy." Brad Morton puffed out his chest as he shoved Jake to the side. "Let's see what you have in your locker."

"Get out of there!" Jake panicked, seeing Brad ruffle through his books and folders.

"Relax toothpick, I'm just looking for something I know you have." Jake could only stand and watch, fearful of drawing attention to himself

"Hmmm, it's not there," Brad disappointedly muttered as he backed away from the locker.

"That's right," Jake said as he nudged Brad out of the way. "Go beat up some scrawny little kid just like the old days until you've had enough amusement."

Brad narrowed his eyes mischievously. "Oh I will." He was about to leave when a picture slipped out from the disarray of folders. Jake's eyes widened.

"What have we here?" Brad crouched down and was about to snatch it when a pale cold hand gripped his wrist.

"Don't even think about it." Furious red eyes assaulted the Bradster.

"Who are you?" asked Brad, mystified and confused.

"The American Dragon," seethed Jake, talons already protruding from his fingertips.

"Owww!" yelped Brad as he tried to yank his arm loose from Jake's grasp. "Something's piercing me, let go!" By now a crowd of onlookers assembled around the two, hushed cheering and betting began in anticipation of the fight.

"Never touch my stuff again Brad," Jake smoothly said, his voice more calm and controlled than his physical stature. Brad continued to struggle and tried sweeping Jake's feet from under him, only to lose his own balance in the process. He landed on his ass with his feet plopped out in front of him. And still Jake held on. Laughs echoed through the hallways as students yelled their support for Jake.

"Well?" inquired Jake, completely focused on Brad.

"Just let me go!" he pleaded, his eyes showing fear and humiliation. No one had ever seen Brad so helplessly humiliated and afraid. Kids pinched each other as if to make sure they weren't dreaming. Ipods and iphones were taken out to try record the pandemonium, but couldn't work because of Jake's illusion.

The claws had also instinctively retracted when the amount of attention around them would surely lead to someone seeing the formidable and grotesque sight. However, Jake's feral instinct remained.

"Fight him Jake!" "Finish him!" "Do the Wushu finger hold!"

The temptation was great, but Jake did none of that, and continued to stare at Brad until a voice screamed at him to let him go.

Trixie and Spud had rushed to the scene and managed to break up the crowd. Boos and insults were hurtled at them as they tried to lessen Jake's death-grip on Brad. "Jake, what are you doing?" yelled Trixie, a look of amazement plastered across her face.

"Trixie?" Jake suddenly became aware of his surroundings and flinched with surprised.

"Jake bro, you need to cool it and like relax alright?" Spud calmly said, placing a sweaty hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Where am I?" A fiery headache drummed inside of his head, Jake flinching with pain at every word that was being said.

"You're going to be in detention for life if you don't let go of Brad," snapped Trixie as she shoved Jake to the side.

"Help me," Brad moaned, his arm shaking with pain as streams of blood slithered down his wrist.

"Jake? Did you do this?" She turned around and faced him while holding Brad's arm. Claw marks were everywhere.

Jake flushed red and shook his head. "Of course I didn't."

"Oh really?" Hissed someone behind them.

A woman hastily shoved Jake, Trixie, and Spud out of the way.

She hoisted up Brad on her shoulder and muttered an incantation under her breath.

"Dragon, meet me in my office now, we're going to have a serious discussion."

Then she was gone, but Jake knew who she was and how devastating the consequences of his actions would be. Counselor Omina was the Dragon of Atlantis and one of the members of the Dragon Council. She also happened to serve as a counselor at his highschool, though he was suspicious that she transitioned here just to keep an eye out for him rather than help other students. Something told Jake they weren't going to be talking about anything school related.

* * *

><p>Her stern face scowled at him, eyebrows furrowed with anger because of the commotion he had caused, though her eyes were sympathetic.<p>

Ms. Omina's office consisted of neatly stacked books on her desk and folders filed alphabetically in her portfolio next to her computer. The lights had dimmed when he came into the office, and a peculiar smell met his nose as he took a seat into the chair across from her desk. Omina was furiously typing on the computer, her long bony fingers slightly shaking from what looked to be Parkinsons, though from what Lao Shi told him she was able to control it for more than 50 years.

" Dragon, I've been meaning to have this discussion with you for awhile," her face softened as she spoke. "Ever since…Hong Kong… I know things with… Rose are complicated with her living there with her parents and her new life."

"She should come back to New York and help us with our intelligence agency that's imperative to our survival," Jake interjected.

"Which we have rejected that plan and will continue to make sure she won't come back," Omina replied, while returning her attention to her laptop.

"Why? Why can't she be allowed to help us?" He clenched his fist with anger.

Omina stopped typing and stared back at him. "There's no need for her, American Dragon. You know as well as I that the war with the Huntsclan is over, thanks to Rose. We don't need to worry about the Huntsclan anymore, and quite frankly it's your responsibility to understand that."

"That's not true," he protested, unwilling to back down from her stare. "Rose remembers everything, Omina. Everything. Do you know what that means? She has information not just about the Huntsclan, but of those that interacted with them and helped the Huntsclan become so powerful."

"That's a grand assumption, Jake." His eyes widened. She never used his first name, she preferred to call him by his title, the American Dragon, which was the formality that they instructed within the council. "Have you ever wondered if Rose could only remember a certain amount of things? How do you know that she has the necessary details that could help us partake in abolishing the dark faeries rule in the underworld?"

"She remembers me," Jake quietly whispered. Her eyes softened with realization.

"Jake, that picture she discovered may have brought back some memories, but couldn't have restored her memory completely. You need to control your feelings and make sure that fight with Brad will never happen again. To him, or anyone else that disturbs you."

Jake stood up and rested his hands on the desk, his face inches from hers.

"I spent a whole week with her after that, and she knew everything I talked about." Omina leaned back in her cushioned chair and smiled. "How do you know she wasn't pretending, perhaps remembering only the important events of her life such as spending time with you, and forgetting her dark past?"

Jake opened his mouth to lash out a retort, but stopped himself. Was it true? Could she have been pretending?

"She knows she loves you Jake, but the dragon counsel and I know that you want what's best for her. A safe lifestyle where evil is least likely to attack her is the best choice Jake. Don't steal that from her. I hope you remember that you nearly got her killed in the fight against the Dark Dragon."

Jake shook his head in protest, but the truth was evident. He did almost get her locked up with the Dark Dragon for one thousand years, and he would have never forgiven himself for it. He turned around and solemnly walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Jake. I really am," she called out as he closed the door.

Omina sighed as she went back to work on the laptop. The counsel could not let Jake know that Rose did, in fact, remember everything. If she and him got back together, Jake wouldn't be prepared to fight against another enemy. One who would turn Jake's love against him, and destroy everyone who stood in his way.

Jake cruised back to his locker, ashamed of his selfish actions. Meeting Rose in Hong Kong was meant to be, but for her to travel back to NYC with him, it wasn't. He carefully grabbed the picture that Brad had tried to take from his back pocket. It was of Rose and him on their last day in Hong Kong, watching the sunset from the top of her apartment building. That last day was the happiest he had ever been, and nothing could change that.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Leaf Falls from the Rose

**Ugh editing this stuff can be such a pain sometime, haha. Finished this chapter a couple days ago and I'm still a little unhappy with it but I wanted to get this out before I finish chapter 3. Review if you liked it! haha and thanks for those who reviewed already.**

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

It can be physical or mental. Pain can be caused by yourself or someone else, lasting thirty seconds to thirty years.

Pain.

That's what Jake felt as he struggled to pay attention in class. His brain told him to be logical and hope the best for Rose, yet his heart felt otherwise. He needed to be with her and that unfulfilled desire killed him

After the talk with Omina, he went straight to his biology class and withered under the stare of his teacher. In high school he didn't have teachers who were supposedly nice and caring. The idea of teachers who actually showed passion towards teaching and getting children into college-that was a delusion.

Instead, you received the screamer who yelled at his/her students for failing a test. Even though he usually shrugged off the intense scrutiny, it still hurt.

Before the dragon kung-fu fighting business, he had been an honor student. Now that his whole world evolved around being a dragon, there wasn't any time to do homework or study for an exam. Rose had helped him out in Mr. Rotwood's class when she used her bracelet to give them a passing grade, but any other screw up and he was done. God forbid, if he failed any tests he'd have to repeat the grade and let Spud and Trixie enjoy sophomore year without him.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Baldwin lazily said as he lounged in front of the class in his chair. "Oh and don't forget to turn in that ecology paper tomorrow. Wouldn't want 20% of your grade to go into the gutter because you forgot." _And that was a threat, _Jake thought. If he started on the paper tonight, and focused all his time and attention on it, he could get it finished by mid-morning.

The bell rang causing Jake to hastily snatch his idly doodled papers and shove them in his backpack. There was no time for organization, especially when students everywhere stared at him as he left class. Word had spread around the school that he kicked Brad's ass, a rare feat of its own, and on top of that, he sent Brad on his way home.

Jake had no clue what Omina had done to Brad, but he doubted she would release him without using a memory charm to wipe the fight out of his brain. For now, forgetting the incident and moving on with his crazy life seemed like a good plan. He also needed to make amends with Spud and Trixie, who were probably freaked out by his outrage, being more concerned for him than anyone else. They understood how frustrating it was to be the American Dragon, and comforted him by taking him out to the skate park or for late night sushi.

He was also worried about another troublesome issue, one that frightened him far more than any problem he had ever encountered. The abrupt lack of memory after the fight scared him. Trixie and Spud had persisted that he went "all dragon on Brad," and caused a concerning amount of damage to Brad's upper forearm and shoulder.

Part of his inner dragon must have sprung loose in his rage, causing Brad to recoil in fear under Jake's painful clutch. Councilor Omina had left out details about what she planned to do to Brad, but if the skirmish had resulted in a serious, even painful injury to him, than she would be required to alert the council and his grandpa. Gramps would be extremely disappointed in Jake if he found out, which rarely happened despite all the times he had screwed up in the past.

"Excuse me sir, could you help me get to my next class?" A soft hand tapped him from behind, causing Jake to whirl around.

"R-Rose?" Jake stuttered. She stood there rather timidly, confusion formed on her brow.

"Oh sorry, I don't know who Rose is, but I'm-" Jake could only stare. He didn't pay attention to what she was saying, but she was definitely Rose. It was surely her, blond hair and elegant pale skin with sparkling blue eyes. The dragon tattoo curved upward around her arm.

"Could you just show me where the math hallway is?" she pleaded, not understanding why this asian teen took such an intrest in her. She felt like he was examining every inch of her with intensity, as if he couldn't believe she was there. "And stop staring, would you?"

Jake shook his head to try clear his thoughts.

_What's wrong with me_. Jake didn't know how to respond to her, and awkwardly staring at her in the hallway did nothing to ease the situation. He slowly backed away from her, and tried to vanish into the crowds of students that surrounded everyone.

"Hey, where are you going?" She started to follow him, like she was determined to not lose his presence. If she really wanted directions, she could of asked another person.

She was catching up to him; he could see her blond ponytail bobbing up and down through the crowd. This was getting too weird, and students everywhere were trying to talk to him to describe how pleased they were about the fight with Brad.

"Please come back!" Her voice was shrill with desperation, and something else he couldn't quite place. He darted into the hallway to his right, where students converged on each other due to the enormous quantity of people. If you needed a use for senior hallway, losing someone who was following you may as well be it.

He quickly glanced back and couldn't find her, and thinking she'd lost him, he darted into the boys' restroom.

He walked over to the sink and splashed water over his face, staring at himself in the mirror. His wild hair was damp with sweat, uneven and rough because he didn't comb it this morning. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered. He stood there looking at his reflection while taking rapid breaths, struggling to realize what was going on in his life. He didn't need to panic, and closed his eyes to gather his wits.

The door squeaked open accompanied by footfalls on the tile floor. He heard the footsteps walk across the bathroom and toward him. Then they stopped. Goosebumps tingled down his spine as he felt a stingy sensation pierce his sweaty skin. He slowly opened his eyes. Looking at the mirror, the huntsman stood reflected behind him, his staff angled toward Jake's head.

"Goodbye dragon," he whispered. Jake screamed.

Darkness provided a bed of death for Jake, who was too stunned and frightened to do anything when the bolt of death punctured his body.

* * *

><p>"Jake." Someone shook his shoulders.<p>

"Go," he moaned, trying but failing to get person off him.

"You have to tell us what happened, Jake. We're very concerned about you." Yao Shi's voice sounded raspy with worry or age (most likely the latter). Jake squinted and breathed with effort as he heaved his body into a sitting position.

"Try to remember the incidents leading up to you passing out in your school's bathroom. You gave your family quite the scare. And the cleaning lady who discovered you."

"I...don't remember, Gramps. I swear that this day has gotten from strange to worse. My memory is gone for today. I don't even know what I had for breakfast." Yao Shi narrowed his eyes, aware of how serious the situation was turning out.

"Jake, it's imperative that you alert me or your family members if you start recalling _anything_, alright?" Jake nodded and looked around the room. He was hidden in the back of grampa's shop, out of sight from any potential enemies that would love to prey on a weak and disoriented dragon.

"What time is it by the way?" Jake asked while going to the sink in the back to drink a glass of water. The pure taste of water invigorated and energized those who needed it; well that's what Yao Shi had always told him.

"Seven Thirty." Jake almost choked with surprise.

"So you're telling me that I passed out for several hours?"

"It seems like it, young dragon. You should go home now to assure your parents you're ok." Jake nodded and looked for his stuff.

"What happened to my backpack?"

Yao Shi sat down with his legs crossed and fingers pointed together at the ceiling.

"No one could find it Jake. I hope you didn't have anything of importance in there."

Jake's hand instantly went into his pocket and came up empty. He frantically checked the other and patted his shorts.

"Damn it," he cursed. Frustration boiled in the pit of his stomach like a volcano. He rushed out the back door and swung the door shut.

"Be careful Jake," Yao Shi whispered. He couldn't help but feel like his grandson was keeping something from him.

* * *

><p>The cool night air sent Jake into an early state of shivers. He needed to find that photo, and more importantly find the note he had secretly written down about his suspicions concerning the dragon council.<p>

Something else, though, worried him more than just the backpack. Fu dog was missing. He knew Gramps wouldn't say it, but it was apparent that something happened to the dog. There were no special missions anymore, and Fu dog had a mandatory curfew at seven, although he denied it when Jake teased him about it.

Though Gramps loved to play secrets, Jake also had a hand in that game. He remembered everything that happened in the bathroom, but would rather choose to forget it rather than talk about it. The huntsman wasn't alive anymore, he knew that for certain. The only other logical explanation was that he was hallucinating, which explained a lot. Rose wasn't at school that day, his brain clearly playing tricks on him. It had seemed real, scarily real, which gave him a sense of paranoia as he strolled through an abandoned alley. He could turn into a dragon at any time, but if he couldn't trust himself, than could he really trust his more dangerous side?

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours ago<strong>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you couldn't find his stuff?" Omina questioned Councilor Kulde.<p>

"It just vanished, Omina. Something's up, and I'm not liking it." Kulde had traveled to NYC to help with a more serious problem than he would like to admit. Omina and him had been paired to keep watch of Jake incase he chose to do something uncharacteristic once again.

Well that was their cover story. They were actually assigned something more complicated than that. The real reason he and Omina were there involved a new type of sorcery. Mind Control. The council had its theory that whoever was involved with this type of magic would target Jake first, and would then use him to destroy everyone in opposition.

There were lots of secrets the council kept from Jake, primarily for safety reasons. If Jake knew how powerful his dragon ancestry was, he could harness that power and have an almost unlimited source of energy. Kulde and Omina knew Jake would never think of straying down another path, but they couldn't be sure if the thought of losing Rose would affect him both mentally and physically.

"Kulde, we need to contact Rose and get her to inform Jake that she's happy living her new life and that she doesn't remember anything besides him."

Kulde glanced a worrisome look in her direction. They were standing on the roof of a building directly across from Lao Shi's shop.

"You think she would do that to him?"

Omina raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You know, lie to him? After all they had been through, you'd think she-"

"Would understand the safety precautions we have to use in order to save Jake from whatever's hunting him?" Omina interrupted. "I know she'll agree to whatever we say in order to protect Jake."

Peaks of light streaked across the sky as the sun began to vanish under the horizon.

Kulde stared into the distance, lost in thought.

"Kulde, you know as well as I that we can't do anything else to save him," she said softly. "This is a battle that Jake must fight for himself."

"I know," he whispered. His gaze was fixated on a shadow hovering near the shop. "You might want to check this out."

Omina walked next to him and glanced down. "I don't see anything Kulde." He frowned. The shadow must have vanished when she walked over.

"I thought I saw…never mind. The sunset is screwing me over," he laughed, though he nervously stared at the alley next to the shop.

"Lighten up, kiddo. If you were as old as me you'd learn to enjoy life while you have it," her eyes brightened. "I'm going to head out alright? Don't stay up here too long or you'll catch a cold."

Kulde snickered and suppressed a grin. "What are you, my mother?"

Omina laughed and turned into her dragon form, a slender purple that took flight like a ballerina.

After she left, Kulde morphed into his green scales and hovered on the building adjacent to the alley. He shape-shifted back into his human form and glanced down. He couldn't see anything down there now that night was approaching. He had to check this out for Jake's safety. If something were to happen to that poor kid, he'd never forgive himself.

"Kulde! I forgot to tell you something!" He turned around and saw Omina walking towards him. He smiled and waved at her.

"Long time no see? I thought you were heading west to your little den?"

"Well I just remembered something," she winked as she approached him.

They were now face to face, and Kulde couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something seemed off about her. Some was _wrong. _

"So what is it?" he asked. She smiled and cupped her hand to his ear. She whispered something and laughed, while Kulde's face paled. She then shoved him off the building and into the alley below.

* * *

><p>The alley seemed dark and ominous as Jake tentatively walked through. A constant dripping sound from a gutter in the distance unnerved him, setting his teeth on edge. He nearly shit himself when a rat scattered across the dark ground. Jake started to walk faster. The sooner he was out of here, the better. The walk turned into a jog, and then a sprint. Jake was on the brink of a panic attack. The light of a street lamp stood ten feet away, like a light at the end of the tunnel. He was almost there when he cried out and plummeted to the ground. Something had tripped him.<p>

In that moment the moon decided to shine through the dark rain clouds in the sky, illuminating the horror striken face of councilor Kulde.


End file.
